


«На вес золота» и другие драбблы

by Synant



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара драбблов о жизни Генри Моргана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. На вес золота

**Author's Note:**

> Update 19/06/17 - beta'd by Микуру.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Генри знает, что некоторыми вещами лучше не рисковать. Но время меняется, и быть может, стоит раскрыть свой секрет?

_Друзья на вес золота._

Это для себя Генри Морган выяснил очень давно. 

Эйб был ему другом, но в первую очередь он всегда останется для него сыном, которого он воспитал как родного. Которого он любил сильнее всех, хотя редко это показывал и говорил. Генри разучился. Он не знал, как это, сказать «я люблю тебя» после смерти Абигейл. 

К тому же, друзей у него всегда было немного, потому что они умирали раньше, намного раньше, чем Генри этого хотелось. Ему приходилось скрываться раньше, чем другу исполнялось пятьдесят, ведь люди могли что-то заподозрить. Взять бы тот самый случай с Абигейл в ресторане, когда она выбежала из ресторана едва не плача. Самому Генри было всё равно, но Абигейл, его милой Абигейл, не было.

Когда спустя почти три десятка лет он начал работать судмедэкспертом, в начале было сложно. А сейчас на заре двадцать первого века стало легче, но даже сейчас, взять к примеру Лукаса, его новенького помощника, что был странноватым, но забавным парнем, но не более. Генри не мог подпустить его к себе ближе, было страшно. Ведь он давно не был с кем-то настолько близок, чтобы рассказывать свои личные проблемы, к тому же, ему было сложно найти общий язык за чашкой чая или кофе. За то время, что он провёл в одиночестве, он стал замкнутым. И это пугало.

Но с Джо всё было по-другому. Конечно, в самом начале Генри относился к ней настороженно, и даже несколько снисходительно, но потом в один момент он понял, что хочет ей довериться. Хочет рассказать ей. Но он не был уверен, что их хрупкая дружба сможет выдержать такое.

Генри был уверен в том, что Джо его поймёт и примет, но сама морально к такому не будет готова. Поэтому он старается, очень старается раскрыть этот секрет как можно мягче. Но каждый раз всё идёт наперекосяк, и он задаётся вопросом стоит ли? 

Ведь друзья на вес золота, а ему не хочется её потерять.


	2. Парадокс молчания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О семье, отцовстве и молчании, и о том, что скрывается за всем этим.

В Нью-Йорке снова лил дождь, и Генри пришлось поплотнее укутаться в принесённый Эйбом плед. На столе стояла фарфоровая чашка с чаем — Эрл Грей, как обычно, и всё благодаря тому же Абрахаму.

  
Иногда Генри задумывался: казалось бы, это он должен присматривать за Эйбом, ведь тот его сын, пускай условно и не родной, но Генри воспитывал его с малых лет, с того момента, как увидел тогда, много лет назад. Парадокс, не иначе.

  
Генри усмехнулся, и ироничная улыбка тронула его губы. Всё же Абрахам был достаточно взрослым, чтобы за ним не присматривали, как за пятилетним ребёнком, ведь он мог и обидеться: уже дед как-никак! Что Абрахаму не мешало присматривать за своим собственным отцом, и Генри на это снисходительно улыбался: у Эйба, всё же, в этом опыта больше, чем у него, поэтому Генри молчал, иногда посмеиваясь себе в шарф, старательно пряча улыбку. Каждый раз от такой заботы у Моргана теплело на душе, и он подавлял в себе желание протянуть руку и потрепать своего взрослого сына по седым волосам.

  
Генри понимал, что время Эйба скоро выйдет, но тот, кажется, совершенно ни о чём не жалел. Даже о том, что не может рассказать о своём главном секрете семье. Хотя иногда Генри замечал, как Абрахам бросает тоскливые взгляды на семью, желая поделиться. Сказать, что вот он — Генри Морган — их дед и прадед, но Абрахам лишь упрямо сжимает губы и молчит. А Моргану физически больно это видеть — он знает, каково это. И знает, что ничем не может помочь.

  
Тут Генри слышит грохот на кухне, где пару минут назад скрылся Абрахам, и тут же вскакивает, словно ему и нет тех двухсот лет, что так неумолимо бегут вперёд и превращают года в ещё более бесконечную череду воспоминаний, проб и ошибок. В считанные секунды Генри оказывается на кухне и облегчённо выдыхает, видя на полу лишь разбитую вдребезги кружку. Его любимую, но чёрт с ней, с кружкой: главное, что с Эйбом всё в порядке.

  
Абрахам поднимает голову и улыбается ему, и Генри дарит ему в ответ такую же улыбку, глядя, как тот убирает с пола осколки. Он подходит ближе и не задумываясь, треплет Эйба по волосам. Тот удивлён, Морган видит это, но не произносит ни слова, лишь чуть склоняет голову набок, а у него в горле образовывается комок, заглушая слова, что Генри хотел бы сказать Эйбу, поэтому Генри тоже молчит, позволив себе наконец сделать то, что так давно хотел.


	3. Найдя истину

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, что на самом деле искал Генри.

У Генри было множество догадок и домыслов, почему именно он. Что-то было в этом символичное и умиротворяющее. Он столько лет искал успокоения, бежал вперёд, боялся, ненавидел, а всё ради чего? Чтобы, когда придёт время, он встал на колени перед божеским алтарём и сказал спасибо?.. Да, он нашёл то, что искал так безуспешно долго. Нашёл и тут же забыл, как забывается сон после долгой ночи.

  
Для него каждый день был похож на минутную слабость, и он часто не замечал того, что находилось рядом. Но в один краткий миг всё изменилось — в его жизни появилась Абигейл. Она не была первой женщиной, что он полюбил, но была той, за кого он бы непременно продал тело и душу, если бы мог. Если бы знал как. Он бы навсегда остался с ней, они бы вместе состарились, у них бы были дети, внуки… Но у судьбы на Генри были другие планы, и он с горечью думал о том, что ему не хватало всего этого: чувства ответственности, чувства долга.

  
Будучи врачом, он испытывал эти эмоции словно сквозь призму, а когда появился Эйб, эти чувства смогли выплеснуться наружу, стать живыми. Стали значить то, что было понятно только им троим. С ними Генри был собой; его семья была для него всем. Он нашёл то, что искал уже так давно, что это вошло в привычку, вросло в кожу и казалось таким обыденным, таким простым…

  
После смерти Абигейл внутри что-то оборвалось, он потерял себя, он перестал быть собой, был тем, кем его хотели видеть, но собой он не был. Шли года, а он всё утопал в воспоминаниях снова и снова, ища то самое, когда оно всё также продолжало теплиться рядом, просто намного слабее и тогда ещё не так умело. Но он не замечал, ища успокоения и понимания в чувстве ответственности, ища покаяние в чувстве долга, а найдя его совсем в другом — в любви. В любви к близким.


End file.
